The goal of the proposed research is to investigate very young children's understanding of two different symbols-scale models and pictures. The proposed studies will investigate further three concepts that emerged from the previous research as important factors in early symbolic functioning: (1) representational insight-- the awareness that a symbol stands for something other than itself; (2) representational specificity-a symbolic relation in which the symbol stands for a specific (as opposed to generic) referent; and (3) dual representation- thinking about or representing a single reality in two different ways at the same time. The proposed experiments are organized into three categories. (1) Non- spatial Models. This series of studies will examine 2- and 3-year-old children's understanding of a variety of different types of models. The specific focus is children's ability to understand that various symbolic objects stand for something specific and to use that correspondence in learning and memory tasks. (2) Spatial (scale) Models). A second series of studies will further explore the parameters of young children's understanding of scale models. Some of the studies in this section will examine the effects of other types of symbolic experience (pretense, picturebook interactions) on children's understanding the models. (3) Pictures. The final series of studies concerns the emergence of understanding the representational function of pictures. The proposed research should enhance our knowledge of the early development of symbolization, especially the development of the very important ability to learn or acquire new information via a symbolic medium. The research will have both important theoretical and practical implications.